Such a guide rail arrangement can be used as a displacing device for a mass which has to be displaced in a frame. In an arrangement of this type shown in German Application No. 38 32 778 C2, the transmission of force from the upper rail to the lower rail is effected by one roller and two steel balls arranged between the rails. To prevent parts of the arrangement from being deformed as a result of occurring forces i.e., to give a seat displacing device an adequate stiffness, each end portion of the lower rail of another embodiment described in this document, comprises a reinforcing element having the same cross-section as the lower rail and bearing against this rail. This, however, makes construction more complicated and expensive.
German Application No. 42 41 369 C1 shows a guide rail arrangement in which the upper rail is supported on the lower rail only by balls. A deflecting roller for an elastic elastomer billet which exerts a restoring force under prestress is mounted in the lower rail.
In a guide rail arrangement of the initially cited type described in German Application No. 41 33 509 A1 and the corresponding German Application No. 91 12 600 U1, the slide elements have a cylindrical configuration and are made of a self-lubricating plastic. Apart from lubrication, in a prestressed, deformed state they also serve to prevent a rattling of the rails which bear against each other.